In recent years, there has been an increase in school bus related injuries and fatalities, and many of these injuries and fatalities occur while children are exiting a school bus. In some cases, it has been found that the school bus door was opened by the passenger or some other individual before the school bus had reached a complete stop. In addition in other cases, it has been found that the door was opened after the bus had reached a complete stop, but before the driver could check and make sure that all following and oncoming traffic had stopped. In most, if not all, of these cases, the resulting injury or fatality could have been avoided if proper safety precautions had been taken.